The Feeling of Being a Father
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: Giotto and his guardians never knew what it felt being a father. One day, Giotto had adopted a kid called Tsuna and everything is going to change now. First gen parents/Ten gen children
1. Chapter 1- When the Skies Encountered

**A/N: First thing first, this story is written together by me (Kawaii Neko Nami) and my twin sister (Kura-Tokiwa69). We hope you enjoy this story! Oh, and this story won't contain any pairings except the canon pairing Daemon x Elena. That's all we're saying, now, enjoy the story! ^_^**

* * *

**The Feeling of Being a Father**

* * *

**Chapter #1- When the Skies Encountered**

"Are you all done?" Giotto asked, glancing at his guardians. The storm guardian, G, nodded as he kicked one of the unconscious bodies to the side.

"Yare, yare… this is easier than I thought it would be. And how dare you pull the great Lampo-sama from his peaceful nap? I was having a very good dream that time." the lighting guardian, Lampo said to G.

"Did you say something?" G asked, giving a glare that sent shivers running down Lampo's spine.

"N-nothing at all, G-sama!" Lampo whimpered as he hid behind the rain guardian Asari.

"Tch, what a coward…"

Lampo immediately became defensive. "The great Lampo-sama is NOT a coward, pinky head!"

"What did you just call me, fucking brat!" G angrily yelled as he whacked Lampo's head. Lampo had chibi tears falling from his eyes as he hid behind Giotto. Meanwhile, Asari was trying to calm the angry storm down.

"Maa, maa! Cool down, G. He's just a kid."

"He's not a five year old kid anymore, Asari! He's fucking twenty-one years old for god sake! Let go of me, Asari! I'm going to shove some senses into that fucking rude bastard's head!" G exclaimed, struggling against Asari's firm grip.

Giotto sweat dropped at the sight as he put his palm on his forehead, deciding that he will just act like he had never seen anything.

"Giotto! Look out!" G suddenly yelled, but it's too late as the blonde Primo was being pushed by some unknown person into the bushes nearby. Giotto, who was shocked by the sudden attack, suddenly felt a knife deeply stabbed into his left shoulder.

BANG!

G shot the unknown man, and the body fell on top of Giotto. The Vongola boss pushed the body away, and moaned in pain as he felt the blood soaking his cloth. G knelt down next to his boss and carefully pulled the knife out.

"Are you okay, Giotto?" G asked but Giotto just kept silent as he glanced at another place.

"Giotto?"

"I sense… some people nearby." Giotto muttered, and they heard a soft gasp. The guardians pulled out their weapons as they glared at the shadowed figure.

"Come out… we're not going to hurt you, kid." Giotto said suddenly, making his guardians surprised. It's not enemies?

The shadowed figure hesitated for a while, before stepping out from the dark, and the guardians (included Giotto, Alaude and Daemon) gasped when they saw the little boy.

The boy in front of them looked way too much like their boss that G even thought that it was the child self of Giotto.

Giotto stood up, ignoring the pain of his shoulder as he knelt in front of the boy. However, the boy stepped back once he saw so many (scary-looking) men.

"Don't worry; we're not going to hurt you…" Giotto gently said, as he saw the look of fear on boy's face. "What's your name, little boy?"

"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can just call me Tsuna." Tsuna shyly said, but for Giotto, it was a very cute sight.

_"So cute!"_ Giotto thought, and he felt the urge to pinch the chubby cheeks of the boy.

"Why are you here? It's dangerous to walk alone in the dark. Where are your parents?" Giotto asked. Tsuna slowly shook his head. "Papa and mama dead…" he murmured sadly. Giotto felt a pang of sadness for the boy.

"I see… you don't have to continue if it brings back your bad memories…" Giotto said and outstretched his arms for the boy. "Come here, Tsuna. We are not going to hurt you and from now on, I'll be your new papa…"

All the guardians and I mean all, looked at their boss as if he was crazy. Meanwhile, Tsuna looked at Giotto in shock. "Y-You're going to be my papa…?"

"Yes, from now on, we're going to be family, Tsuna." Giotto said as he gave a loving smile for Tsuna. Tsuna stared at the opened arms cautiously, and after a few seconds, he slowly reached out for those arms.

Giotto pulled Tsuna into a loving embrace as he slowly stroked his brown hair. Tsuna relaxed into the embrace and inhaled the strong scent on the man's body as he let himself be carried away.

* * *

"I said no and that means no!" G yelled firmly. Giotto sighed. All the guardians were in Giotto's room (since he was injured very badly and Alaude had cuffed him to the bed just like what the doctor told him to) discussing something important. Giotto told his guardians that he wasn't joking when he said he wanted to adopt Tsuna, and all his guardians were disagreeing with him… well… almost all.

"Nufufufu~ actually, I don't think that he's really that troublesome like any other kids I've met. He seemed to be a good boy." Daemon told them with his eerie laugh.

"Ahahaha~ I had to agree with Daemon this time. He doesn't look like he's going to give us a lot of trouble. Moreover, he seems to be very close with you, Primo." Asari said cheerfully, making Giotto blushed slightly.

"Yeah! He EXTREMELY needs a family and we can just give him one, right? " Knuckle yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Yare, yare~ this time, unfortunately, I'll have to agree with G. You know how much I hate brats, Giotto…" Everyone looked at him as if he was stupid as Lampo is the biggest brat they had ever known.

"Alaude, what about you?" Giotto asked at the cloud guardian who had been silent the whole time. Alaude looked at Giotto and gave an 'hnn'.

"A grunt isn't the answer, Alaude… please use sentences."

"I don't really care about that kid anyway. As long as he isn't as noisy as a certain sun-guardian and he won't disturb me, I'm okay with it."

Giotto gave a grin in victory while the other guardians looked in shock at Alaude.

"Then it's settle! We're going to adopt him!" Giotto announced happily. Lampo let out a sigh, Asari smiled as he walked out from the room to announce the great news to Tsuna. Alaude already left without the guardians knowing and Knuckle was yelling 'TO THE EXTREME!' happily while Daemon looked rather happy. G let out a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. After a while, he gave a smile. "Fine, you won this time, Giotto. To tell you the truth, I was very excited as well."

* * *

A few days later…

"You are going to have your medicine RIGHT. NOW. You hear me, shitty boss?" G angrily said as he showed the medicine in his palm. Giotto, who wore a disgusted expression when he saw the medicine, shook his head and pulled the blanket over his head. "And I'm telling you for the tenth time, I don't need that medicine!"

"Stop acting like a kid, Giotto!"

"Shut up and go away. No matter how many times you try, I'm not taking the medicine, G!"

"Fine! Die for all I care!" G exclaimed angrily as he stomped out from the room, slamming the door hard.

Although G said that he didn't care, in truth, he was incredibly worried about his boss's health. He fisted his hand, almost crushed the moist and sticky pills.

"Tch, shitty boss making us worry to death about him…" he muttered angrily and stared outside the window.

G pulled his eyes away from the window and turned to the room where he was in. The room was colored in blue colored, and it was decorated with children's' toys. A few cartoon posters were pasted on the wall, and there were three large couches. In one of the couches, a brown-haired boy WAS drawing a picture with a yellow crayon.

G quietly sat next to Tsuna and carefully pulled the crayon out of the kid's small fingers. Tsuna looked at him as he trembled in fear.

"What are you drawing?" G softly asked, trying not to scare the poor kid.

The brown haired kid didn't answer and looked away from G. The Storm guardian kind of figured out what Tsuna was drawing as he glanced at the paper: Two stickmen, one with brown hair and one with yellow.

G laughed a bit as he looked at the picture that was drawn by the child, and suddenly he got an idea.

The Italian man gave a (rare) smile to Tsuna. "Tsuna, do you want to help your father?"

Suddenly, a smile appeared on Tsuna's nervous face. The kid was extremely happy that he was finally being accepted by the family as the primo's son.

"I-I can help papa?"

"Yes you can. Wait here." G slipped out of the room and went to the kitchen, where Giotto's medicine were being put at. Lampo, who had heard the little conversation of Tsuna and G, followed the Storm guardian to the kitchen and his eyeballs almost popped out from his sockets when he saw what G was doing.

"O-Oi, what are you doing, G?"

"Handing Tsuna Primo's medicines."

"W-What? B-But you do know about how stubborn Primo is when it comes to taking medicine, right? A-And he nearly made me drink his medicine last time!"

"Shut up, idiot. I do think that my plan will work and if I remember correctly, it was you who forced him to drink the medicine he hated so much last time. No wonder he made you drink it."

"H-Hey, but it was still his fault! And I seriously don't think that kid would affect him."

"Just shut the fuck up before I blow up your brain." G angrily growled, losing his temper as he pulled out his gun. Lampo gulped and ran out from the kitchen.

* * *

Tsuna looked very shocked at first when he saw the superfluous amount of medicine. When G gave the tray of medicine and a glass of water to Tsuna, he took it carefully.

"Now, this is Primo's medicine. He had to take them every day but it seems like your papa isn't being a good kid." G said, trying to hide his laughter when he mentioned the Primo as a kid. "Would you take them for him?"

Tsuna beamed. "Okay!" G smiled and led the little boy to Primo's room. However, he stopped in front of the oak door when they reached Primo's room.

"I can't go in with you, but can you do it yourself?"

"I can do it!" Tsuna said cheerfully and open the door as he walked into the room.

There was an immediate response from the patient and it was just as what G imagined. Those dead, sick dull golden orange eyes flashed with colors. It was still dull orange, but they looked alive and happy.

"Papa!"

"Tsuna? What are you doing in here?" Giotto asked, as he straightened up from his bed and looked at the young boy.

"I'm here to give you medicine." Tsuna said, showing Giotto the pills on tray. "Papa, are you sick?"

Giotto felt a pang of hurt when he saw that Tsuna was trying to hold his tears from running out of his eyes. Before Giotto could open his mouth to comfort Tsuna, the boy cut in.

"I want Papa to get well soon. So papa can play with me and won't make uncles worried about you."

_"'Uncles' must be referring to my guardians"_ Giotto thought as he let out a soft chuckle and picked the boy up, letting him sit on his lap. Suddenly, Tsuna's mouth twisted into a big grin as he shoved a fistful of pills into Giotto's mouth. "Here!"

"W-Wait, Tsuna! Ack! One in a time!"Giotto exclaimed but it was too late, as Tsuna has forced him to swallow the pills. The young Vongola boss coughed as one of the pills got stuck in his throat.

"T-Tsuna, gave me the water!"

"Hieee! I'm sorry, papa! I didn't mean to!"

* * *

G, who had been eavesdropping in front of his boss door, let out a chuckle as he listened to the conversation.

"Nufufufufu, it seems like our little stormy had finally grown up."

G felt a vein popped on his forehead as he glared at the illusionist who was standing in front of him. "What do you mean by that, bastard?

"Oya, oya~ you know what I mean, G. I never knew that you could be soft to kids. Hmm~ I guess you can be a great father for your future kids~"

G felt his face start to heat up, and pulled out his gun. "FUCK OFF, YOU DAMN MELON-HEAD!"

* * *

"Done?" Tsuna asked as he saw Giotto went silent.

Giotto put the empty glass on his nightstand and nodded to him. "Yeah."

"Uhm… papa?" Tsuna called, his voice suddenly grew faint.

"What is it, Tsuna?" Giotto asked as he ruffled his son's hair. The kid jolted and hid his face under his bangs.

Tsuna didn't say anything, but suddenly pressed himself deep against Giotto's chest and hugged him. The force sent Giotto back to the wall, but he was able to contain it. The kid curled into a small ball as he fisted the soft fabric of Giotto's pajamas.

At first, Giotto was very shocked at the sudden action of Tsuna. However, when he had recovered from his shock, he started rubbing Tsuna's back softly and planted a warm kiss on his forehead.

"I'm sorry for making you worried of me, Tsuna…" he whispered. "I'll get well as soon as possible, I promise…"Tsuna nodded in response.

However, a loud gun shoot sound ruined the silence that Tsuna and Giotto are enjoying. Tsuna let out a shock 'HIEEE!' while Giotto twitched his face at the sudden loud sound.

_"I shall give them extra works and missions when I get well…"_

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Little Conversation between Kara & Neko**

**Me(Neko): Ciao, minna-chan! ****Do you enjoy this story? :3 It was written by me and edited slightly by Kara-chan.**

**Kara: We hope you enjoy and review/favorite/alert it! Because we really, really work hard on this chapter!**

**Me: Yep! So~ review, pretty please~?**

**Kara: Or not, Hibari-kun will bite you to death!**

**Me: Yeah! And by the way~ the next chapter is about Gokudera and G, and it is written by Kara-chan this time!**

**Kara: B-But… I don't think I could finish it up on today…**

**Me: Nyaan~! Take your time, Kara-chan! I won't rush you up! After all, good stories need patience and times, ne~ right, readers? ^_^ that's all, bye-bye!**

**Kara: Bye, readers~!**


	2. Chapter 2- When the Storms Encountered

**A/N: Ah… after months of hiatus… I finally updated it… yay… ^^" Sorry for the long wait, guys… And well, I hope you enjoy this chapter then! :) It's Kara-chan's plot actually, I just finish up some of the missing parts.**

**Note to Kuro-Tokiwa69: Well, Kara-chan, it seemed that you're a bit busy with your real life, so I decided to edit the plot of yours slightly, hope that it's okay with you. :)**

* * *

**Chapter #2- When the Storms Encounter**

G walked down the hallway towards Giotto's office. "Tch, what does that Giotto wants now? It's three in the morning for fuck's sake!"

Entering the room after a quick knock, he shot a scowl at his boss. "Yes, boss?" he grumbled sleepily.

"Ah, G! You know, I could hear you cursing just now and I think you should really stop! I don't want my precious cute Tsuna to learn that!"

"E-Eh?" a sweat-drop formed on G's forehead when he saw just how protective his boss is to the little brunette he had just adopted a few weeks ago. "F-Fine. Now what do you want?"

Giotto smiled ever so sweetly and G knew at once that something was up. "I need you to go into town-"

"Now?"

"Yes, now. I need you to-"

"At fucking three in the morning?"

"Uh... Keep your voice down! Tsuna is sleeping!"

G rolled his eyes and went closer to Giotto, frown still firmly in place. "Hurry up and say what you want!"

'_I've been trying to do that...' _Giotto though with a frown.

"I got some Intel that there will be a Mafioso carrying confidential documents and he's handing it to our enemy. I need you to intercept them and get it before they do. Is that okay?"

"Hmph, of course. You still owe me one for calling me out this early." With that said, G turned and left, returning to his room to prepare while muttering something about damned people not needing sleep to hand over some stupid files.

"Papa…?" a soft voice mumble as a little figure opens the door of Giotto's office. A happy smile immediately spread on the blond face when he saw his son who walked in to his office, rubbing his eyes cutely with a lion stuffed toy in his arms.

"Aren't you going to sleep…?"

'_So cute!'_ Giotto hides his urge of squeaking out at his son's overly cuteness before he scooped the small body from the ground and grinned lovingly at the little brown head. "I'm sorry Tsu-chan~ I'll go to sleep now, let's go to bed now, shall we?"

* * *

The Storm guardian stepped out of the mansion, enjoying the cool morning breeze. "This had better be worth it." With his guns in place, he made his way into town. He didn't want to use his bow that Giotto gave him since this was just a small job.

The small town was quiet with a few people moving about. Leaning against a dirty brick wall, he pulled down his hat to make his red (not pink!) hair less obvious. Red eyes steadily scanned the surroundings for anyone and feeling bored after a minute or so, he lit his cigarette and waited. As he observed for about fifteen minutes, he caught sight of a man in a black coat and under his arm was a manila folder with a small famiglia insignia.

'_That must be it... The files...'_ He thought to himself, and slowly pulled out his gun from his pocket. However, he stopped as he watches a small silver-haired child suddenly run towards the man he is supposed to take down. _'What the hell?'_ He narrowed his eyes, watching the little kid who suddenly stood in front of the man.

"This is for taking my sister away, you bastards!" the child shouted, pulling out a few sticks of dynamites.

'_Damn it! What is that fucking brat doing?!' _he is starting panic inside, not only for the unknown brat safety but also he can't let his target run away just like that!

The dynamites were lit and as he threw them, the man realized what was going on and made a run for it. The dynamites exploded behind him and spotting G for afar made him run even faster.

"Che! Come back here, you dumb ass!" G chased after him and pulled out his gun._ 'I can't believe I have to do this_...' He grumbled before aiming at the man and fired his gun. The bullet going straight for the Mafioso's leg.

A loud gunshot destroyed the silence and the man let out a cry before he fell to the dusty ground, the folder sliding away from his grip. G quickly snatched up the folder and gave a "Che." to the Mafioso. "Get out of my sight before I kill you."

Without any hesitation, the Mafioso scrambled and hopped away on his good leg, never turning back. He was lucky to have escaped the wrath of the Vongola Storm guardian.

"Why the hell did you let him go?! I have to kill him myself!" the child spluttered when he managed to catch up G.

"Don't be stupid, you brat! He would have run off if it wasn't for me shooting him! You're just some dumb brat!" G growled.

"Then you should have killed him! Isn't he some bad person?! I swear I'm going to kill him if I see him again!" the little boy balled his fist angrily as he gritted his teeth.

"What the hell did he do to you?!" he yelled, wondering what had happened to a little kid like him 'till he wanted to kill the man.

"That famiglia took my sister away! They took her because she was good! They stole her from us! And they even killed my parents so that they would go after them!" the child broke off into silent sobs as he held his head low.

G felt a little guilty and went closer to the boy, a hand reaching out. "H-Hey..."

"Don't touch me!"

"Look... Hey!" At this point, G took a good look at the child in front of him. The silver-haired child was wearing worn out brown jacket with matching pants and looked as if he hadn't showered or eaten for days.

'_I know I'm going to regret this but...'_ he let out a sigh. "I'll take you back to my famiglia."

"H-Huh? What? But I-"

"Don't whine." G picked up the surprised boy and held him close, patting his back gently.

"D-Damn you..." the child muttered, fisting the fabric of G's shirt. But he didn't fight or tried to get away from the warm chest that make him felt safe and comfortable.

* * *

"Welcome back G," Giotto said without looking up from his paperwork. "How did it go-...? G? You might want know that there's a kid on you."

"I know."

A moment of silence.

"So... You brought back a child?" Giotto asked, his eyes softening a little. Ah~ his best friend is growing up! He is so proud!

G let out a sigh and nodded. "He was-"

"I understand, G. Go handle him."

Dropping the folder on his boss' desk, G turned to leave, careful not to wake the sleeping child. As he left the room, he walked past Lampo who looked extremely shocked with his eyes as wide as his shield and his mouth wide open.

"Oh my god, Giotto! I think I've gone mad!"

* * *

Emerald eyes cracked open and adjusted to the blurry scene before him. Suddenly, a red patch appeared in front of him.

"You're finally awake, brat."

The child shot up at once and stared at the adult. "Whaa-?"

"Name?" G asked.

"Hayato... Gokudera."

G raised a brow. "You're half-Japanese?"

Gokudera nodded, his head tilted downwards. "My mother..."

"So in Japanese, it would be Gokudera Hayato instead right?"

"Yeah. So what?" Gokudera replied sharply. "Why did you bring me here?"

G let out a heavy sigh and stuffed his hands into his pocket. He didn't really know why either, just that it was a feeling that told him to. "I don't know."

"What the hell? What kind of answer is that?!"

The adult sighed again and leaned against the wall. "It's just a gut feeling. Besides, I didn't want to leave you out there. You'd better be grateful, brat."

"Che. I didn't ask to be brought here! I don't need your care!" Gokudera swung his legs over the side of his bed but when he stood up, he felt dizzy and fell back onto the bed.

The Storm guardian rolled his eyes and went over to Gokudera. "I'm G, call me if you need anything. I'll go find some food for you so stay put."

As the door closed and G's footsteps slowly faded, Gokudera rolled to his side in bed. "Mom… Dad… Aneki…"

_Creak…_

The silverette jolted up when he heard the door is being opened slightly. He pulled his head out from the blanket and looked at the door. He blinked his eyes when he saw a brunette stood behind the door shyly, looking at him with nervous eyes.

"Are you the new friend papa had told me…?" the boy –who seemed to be same age with him- asked timidly, and this time, Gokudera raised an eyebrow at the question asked by the other boy.

"Friend…?" he asked, but it sounded more like he is repeating the word to himself. The half-Italian watch as Tsuna climbed on to the bed –with some difficulty- and took a seat next to him.

"Yeah! Papa tells me that I'm getting a new friend today and I'm really happy! It's boring since I'm used to be the only kid in this mansion, but now, if you're here with me, I don't think I'm going to be that boring again!" the shorter boy beamed happily as a bright grin spread on his face.

Gokudera lowered his head, hiding his expression under his silver bangs as his hands gripped around the soft fabric of the blanket tightly. "For a spoiled kid like you… how will you be able to know how I feel…?" he whispered lowly, but loud enough for Tsuna to hear.

"E-Eh?" Tsuna's smile faded away a bit as the silverette's body trembled slowly.

"You have everything… you have a family… you have fame… you have peoples who respects you… but I… my parents get killed by the rival family, my sister get kidnapped away and I can't even save any of them… how would you be able to feel this feeling of losing someone that is important in your life?!" Gokudera yelled out the last part, he bit his lips, holding hard not to let those tears run down from his eyes as those sad memories start to play in his mind once again. He will have expected the brunette to run away, since he knows he might have scared him, but no. Tsuna just sat at there, observing him slowly before he grabbed the other boy's hand.

"It's okay to cry out…" Tsuna muttered out slowly, as if he is able to seen through the silverette's pain. "I… had a sad past like you do too, but then… ever since Papa adopted me, he had given me a new family…"

The brunette smiled up sincerely as Gokudera looked at him in surprise. Slowly, he watch as the younger boy rubbed the tears from the edge of his eyes away before he pulled him into an embrace.

"W-What are you doing?" the half-Italian managed to stutter out.

"Papa told Tsuna that a hug will always be able to make someone felt much better… I hate to see peoples cry… especially those who are my friends… so, please don't' cry anymore, okay? I'll stay like this until you felt much better."

Gokudera just sat there silently, since he is too shocked at how gentle and friendly the younger boy is.

It's been a long time since someone will care so deeply for him. Ever since his parents were killed and his sister was being taken away, he had never had a true friend who will be willing to listen to his problems and comfort him. It give him a warm feeling… to realize that there's someone who will still care for him.

"Say…" finally be able to find his voice, Gokudera mumbled out softly. "Will you willing to be my friend… forever…?"

Little Tsuna blinked his eyes at what the elder boy said, before he grinned. "Of course! We can even be the best friends forever!"

After hearing Tsuna's words, Gokudera's face unconsciously formed a small, happy smile for the first time that day.

* * *

_**Outside the room…**_

"Ah~ my Tsu-chan is just so kind and cute!" Giotto squealed out silently at the cuteness of his son. The red head who leaned on the wall next to him let out a 'cheh' as a sweat-drop formed on his forehead.

"You're spoiling him too much, Giotto…" G muttered, letting out a drag of his cigarette as he looked down at the plate of pancakes lay on his hand. "When am I allowed to feed the brat?"

"Well… don't you think that they are rather similar… with us?" Ignoring G's question, Giotto asked. The storm guardian took a short glance into the room, watching as Tsuna pulled out a bar of chocolate from his pocket and took a small piece for the silverette who accepted it with a bright smile spread on his pale face.

G let out a soft chuckle, silently agreeing with what Giotto said. Indeed… as he watch Gokudera having a good laugh with Tsuna, it almost make him recalled back his past when he met Giotto, and how the blond had gave him a better and bright life.

"Maybe… you are right, shitty boss…"

He won't admit it aloud, but maybe he is starting to take a liking over Gokudera… considering how close he is with Tsuna now… Perhaps… if he adopt the brat and trained him a bit, he might become a perfect and loyal right-hand-man for Tsuna in the future…

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Ending Note: Yosh! Finally done! =.= *sigh* Sorry if it's a bit crappy, my head is aching in pain now and this is all I can came out with… O_e *twitch, twitch* Gomen… and the next one up is Yamamoto Takeshi with Asari Ugetsu~ ^Q^ P.S: There might be an extra chapter about how G help Gokudera to save his sister; Bianchi out from the family~ :)**


End file.
